


Overtime

by PrincessMisery86



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Smut, role play, twist ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:56:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21916186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessMisery86/pseuds/PrincessMisery86
Summary: Sam is a fun toy to play with but Ruby likes variety, you are the perfect addition.Co-written with @negans_lucilleWarnings: smut, language, oral (male & female receiving), face riding, p in v, pwp, threesome, minor blood play.Song & Artist: Oh Nah - Ty Dollar $ign ft. The Weekend, Wiz Khalifa & DJ Mustard.Characters/Pairing: Sam x Ruby x You.
Relationships: Ruby & Sam Winchester, Ruby/Sam Winchester, Ruby/Sam Winchester/You
Kudos: 3
Collections: Princess Misery A-Z Song Fic Challenge





	Overtime

**Author's Note:**

> Hey and welcome! So to make a long story short, I have progressive hearing loss in my left ear (I have lost 80% of my hearing so far.) Docs say my right ear will also start to deteriorate, there’s no explanation for it and it’s irreversible. I’m not looking for sympathy, it is what it is. But it does mean I have been listening to a shit ton of music lately, every chance I get, which is sparking inspiration for fics. So I’ve set myself a challenge (thanks for the idea @negans-lucille-tblr and @firefly-in-darkness) to write a fic based on a song for every letter of the alphabet.  
Notes:  
I have a few ideas already but don’t have any set completion date, I will write and post as they come to me.  
Fics will more than likely be for Supernatural or Jensen/Jared but will make sure to label accordingly.  
There’s no specific music genre - I listen to everything, rock, pop, hip hop, r’n’b, rap, dance, metal, house, garage, I will listen to anything if I like it.  
Welcome to send me some ideas.  
It may be a whole song that I take inspiration from or just a certain line or lines. Lyrics will be in each post.  
Posting to Tumblr too - @PrincessMisery666

  


##  **Overtime**

The chair has warmed to the temperature of your naked skin, the ropes chafe. There will be burns tomorrow, your wrists and ankles will hold the evidence for a few days, but the hungry way Ruby’s tongue slips into your mouth makes you forget you’re tied up and completely at their mercy.

Ruby pulls back, bottom lip scraping through her teeth as she chuckles. “Oh Sammy you’re gonna wanna feel this mouth, it’s so warm.” The wicked grin on her face doesn’t go unnoticed to Sam or you as she steps back. 

You chase her lips in a shamefully desperate way. “I’m warm everywhere Sam, come see for yourself.”

“I bet he can make you hotter,” Ruby winks.

Sam straightens up, rolls his shoulders back in an attempt to seem even taller, every muscle tightening as his jaw clenched. Ruby looks back over her shoulder and chuckles as her chocolate eyes land on the tall hunter.

“That’s right isn’t it, Sammy, I know just how good you can make a girl feel…Y/N is in for quite the treat.”

“It’s Sam!”

“Right now it’s Sammy,” Ruby cocks her brow, a challenge to prove her wrong. “why don’t you come _show _me Sam.”

Sam huffs out a breath, feeling himself harden despite his best efforts to not let you both get to him.

“Why don’t I sweeten the deal with a little taste…” Ruby stalks over to him, bending down slowly to her boot as she produces a knife and offers it to him.

“Not you,” Sam flicks his eyes to you, “her.” 

“There’s Sam!” Ruby drawls sauntering back to where you are bound. “Where do you want it?”

Sam creeps closer, a devilish smirk twisting his lips as he takes the blade from Ruby. Keeping his focus on you he lowers to his knees and touches the cold metal to the inside of your thigh.

You hiss at the icy touch, and Sam digs the blade into your flesh. The crimson line appears slowly and Sam’s mouth licks it away before it’s a centimetre long.

You whimper, his warm tongue the perfect remedy to the cold of the blade and the sting of the cut. He pulls back, a hint of crimson on his tongue as you chuckle down at him, watching him lick his lips of any he might’ve missed.

“Taste good baby? I’ve got something that’ll taste even better.”

You wash the metallic taste of your own blood from his mouth with your tongue. His fingers knead your breasts, you sense more than feel Ruby drop to her knees and when you pull back from Sam she’s crawling toward you. Her tongue sits between her lips, her focus on the new addition to your body. 

The jangle of Sam’s belt pulls your focus and you don’t know where to look. The naked demon crawling provocatively toward you or the beast of a man freeing himself of his clothes. 

Sam makes the choice for you. Just as Ruby’s lips replace Sam’s to drink you, his cock is nudging at your lips. You flick your tongue out to lick the tip but don’t allow him entry. 

He fists a handful of your hair at the base of your skull. “Not the time to be disobedient,” he growls easing his cock into your mouth. He doesn’t waste time as soon as he’s passed your teeth he jerks his hips forward and the tip hits the back of your throat. He groans and throws his head back. 

“Told you,” Ruby chuckles against your thigh. “She’s so _fucking _warm.” 

Sam sets a relentless rhythm as he fucks your mouth, you want to cry out, tell him how good he tastes but he doesn’t give you the chance. Ruby yanks you to the edge of the chair, forces your legs apart as far as the restraints allow. She plunges two delicate fingers into your pussy without warning and you jump at the intrusion before relaxing and whine, needy and unrestrained around Sam’s dick. 

“Don’t break her,” Sam warns, “I need to fuck her pussy too.” 

“She’s so wet baby,” she withdraws her fingers, holds them up for Sam to observe the slick that coats them. She rises to her feet and shoves her fingers passed Sam’s lips and makes him lick them clean. “Such a good little toy,” she praises looking down at you. “It’s my turn, Sam.” 

Sam smirks, his lips curling in a delicious way that makes the light catch the slick that coats them. Your slick. He steps forward, wrapping a hand around your throat and pushes you backwards until the chair you’re tied to has fallen over. You’re on your back, legs spread and held above you, head just resting on the cold floor beneath you. 

Ruby squeals in excitement at the sight of you, laying there, completely at their mercy as they both tower over you. You can do nothing but watch as Ruby drops to her knees on one side of you and Sam stands the other, teasing her plump, full lips with his already spit soaked cock. She opens her mouth eagerly and swallows him down. Your pussy is dripping, aching for more attention as Sam throat fucks Ruby as relentless as he had done to you seconds ago; the sting when you swallow a pleasant reminder. He collects her long brunette curls in a fist at the back of her head as she works him, moaning and spluttering around him as he gasps. Saliva is making its way down her chin, dripping onto your stomach and breasts in small pools. Sam looks down, chuckles when he sees you watching so intently and Ruby looks to see what’s so funny. 

“Look at you, baby, so desperate for attention,” she purrs, her fingers tracing back up the inside of your thigh but stopping before they reach anywhere satisfactory to you. 

“Please,” you whimper.

Ruby crawls up your body, throwing her leg over to straddle you and you feel the heat from her arousal on your skin as she climbs higher. She stops momentarily to claim your mouth in a bruising kiss and as she pulls away she takes your bottom lip with her. You rise up to follow, wanting more but she stops you with a tut and her finger shakes side to side. “You and Sam have had all the fun, it’s my turn.” 

She straightens and before you know it you are looking up at her glistening pussy. You moan for the fact you don’t have the use of your hands, you want nothing more than to run your fingers through her folds, see the ways you can get her to squirm. 

You lift your head from the concrete and lick a thick strip, Ruby shudders and the proud smile it brings to your lips is short-lived before she smothers you. You hungrily devour her, tongue lapping and swirling, nibble on her clit and when your tongue dips inside of her she uses her own fingers to keep the pressure building. She rocks her hips, grinding down harder on your mouth until all you can do is hold your tongue flat and let her use you as she sees fit. 

She tastes sweet and the irony isn’t lost on you as she moans almost pornographically, when you look up her slender body you can just about see her palming her breast, tweaking the nipple. You can hear Sam, moaning at the show the two of you are putting on for him, but don’t know what he’s doing until you feel it; a large flat palm stroking down the centre of your body, cupping your sex without touching you where you need it most. 

You attempt to rock your hips in pure desperation for at least _some _friction, but neither of them are playing a fair game tonight. 

“Think she deserves my cock?” his deep voice echoes around the room and a chuckle bleeds through Ruby’s lips as she stops rocking against your face and you take your cue to start swirling your tongue around her bundle of nerves again. 

“Question is, Sammy, do _you _deserve her pussy?” Ruby purrs, you hear a smacking sound and feel Sam’s hand flinch away from between your legs. Feeling the delicate fingertips that could only be Ruby’s tease through your slick and slowly start to fuck into your cunt until the wet suck can be heard around the room. “After all, it’s so… _tight_, and _warm _and _wet_,” she accentuates every word by fucking her fingers into you harder as you whimper into her own tight, warm, wet pussy.

Ruby knows what she’s doing. Her fingers dive deep then draw slowly back, her thumb rubs circular motions on your clit and your cry is muffled by her sex covering your mouth. She’s looking down at you and even without words she tells you she has you right where she wants you. Her fingers match the rhythm of her riding your face, back and forth, back and forth, swirl of her hips. You feel the stir, your body telling you you need more, just that bit more… Ruby cries out and though she tastes so sweet her orgasm pulls noises from her that should be illegal. 

She rides her high against your tongue, twitching and jerking but stills her fingers in you, a pitiful whimper escapes you. You ache for the loss of friction you so desperately crave, groaning and whining you nip at Ruby’s clit and feel Sam use the knife to cut the rope that binds you to the chair. 

“Hands and knees, now!” Sam commands once your free. 

Ruby knows better than to defy him when he’s barking demands so she removes herself to give you the room you need to follow his orders. She positions herself to lie under you, on display in all her glorious beauty, legs spread wide just begging to be taken and now you have use of your hands again you plunge two fingers into her cunt to coax another obscene climax from her pretty little body. 

Sam uses a firm hand between your shoulder blades to push you down and yanks your hips up and back to keep your ass in the air. His cock nudges at your entrance, you look back over your shoulder. You’re too close and too pent up to be patient now. “All of it, Sam!” You demand.

He chuckles, you feel the vibrations traveling through his chest and reach his dick. “Take a breath,” suggests Sam. 

You inhale and Sam follows burying himself to the hilt. That’s all you need, that’s what snaps the tightened spring and you let go. Your clenching pussy sucks Sam in, and he groans “Fuck Y/N!”

You don’t need to see him to know his eyes rolled back in his head. Sam fucks you, relentless and hard. Ruby withers around, uses your face as her own personal toy, guides your fingers where she wants them and begs you for more as you dip your tongue in her folds and flick her clit.

Sam pounds into you, pulls you back onto his dick are he drives forward, Ruby flutters around your fingers, fists your hair and holds your head steady so she can grind against your face, keeping your tongue in the exact spot she needs. 

“Fuck you both look amazing!” Sam praises breathlessly. 

Ruby chuckles, her breathing heavy and her voice thick with post orgasmic bliss. “So do you, bet that pussy is good huh?” she prompts, biting her plump bottom lip. 

“So fucking good, baby,” he groans. 

A knowing smirk dances along her lips as her eyes dance down to you. A sharp spank lands on your ass and you know only too well what’s expected from you next as you get up and turn around to face the tall hunter towering over you. 

Sam is quick to lean over you, pumping himself at the same speed he fucked you. He cums over your breasts, white and hot against your already sweat soaked skin. 

He’s still pumping, making sure every last drop lands on your spent body, then Ruby is lapping it up. Her tongue slightly warmer than his cum. 

Ruby cleans your body, brings her mouth to yours when she’s got enough of his climax on her tongue. The mixture of Sam, your own sweat and Ruby’s slick that still coats your lips is delicious and you swallow it down eagerly. 

Watching the exchange between the beautiful brunettes is ended with a soft and sweet kiss, a stark contrast from all the previous kisses.

“Fuck that was good,” you pant out, smiling at them both. You take the large hand that’s offered to you and climb to your shaking feet, letting the Hazel eyed man kiss you softly too. 

“It really was,” he agrees, leaning over to kiss his wife. 

She giggles and rests her head on his chest as she looks over at you. “I think you probably deserve tomorrow off, right babe?” she looks up to her husband for approval as he laughs and kisses her forehead. 

“Gen’s right, you’ve done quite a lot of overtime,” Jared smirks.

“Oh I thought that was the Christmas Party?” You wink. 

Gen smiles, “believe me our Christmas parties are nowhere near as fun as that was.” she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and you had the urge to taste her again. 

“Well there’s always New Years, wrap parties,” Jared reeled off.

“Halloween, Thanksgiving,” Gen adds. You laughed along with them and when you looked at Jared he winked, Gen shrugged a shoulder, neither of them were joking and you felt heat pool in your core in anticipation of what they had in store for you on New Years Eve.

* * *

**Lyrics for inspo (not all lyrics) **

Do you like the way I flick my tongue or nah?

You can ride my face until you’re drippin’ cum

Can you lick the tip then throat the dick or nah?

Can you let me stretch that pussy out or nah?


End file.
